The demon in Inuyasha
by KinkyYura111
Summary: Kikyo is leaving to the next world but what happens when Kagome denies the truth that Inuyasha doesn't love Kikyo anymore. I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. RATED M for a reason. NO MINORS


**The group was sitting around Kaede's hut. Inuyasha was in the sacred tree. Kagome was next to a river not far from the village. Sango and Mirroku were walking towards the western lands to find Sesshomaru. **

_**Flashback**_

_**Inuyasha was waiting near the well for Kagome when he saw Kikyo's soul collectors and ran after them. Kikyo was on the ground near the sacred tree crying.**_

"_**Kikyo, what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked as he kneeled down to Kikyo.**_

"_**It's just that I'm going to die soon and you won't be there with me," Kikyo replied.**_

"_**What do you mean? I promised I would and I have no intention of going back on my promise," Inuyasha said. Kikyo looked at him and growled.**_

"_**It's obvious you love Kagome, but even so one cannot resist your lips," Kikyo said as she pounced on Inuyasha and started kissing him. A sudden gasp was heard from beside the well. Inuyasha looked around and finally spotted her. Kagome, the woman who stole his heart. What surprised him was when Kagome smiled.**_

"_**I hope you will be happy with her. She can take my place now," Kagome said as she turned her back. Inuyasha ran after her and grabbed her arm.**_

"_**Kagome, what are you talking about? Kikyo kissed me. I…" Inuyasha started, but kagome cut him off. **_

"_**Just shut up, Inuyasha and listen. Kikyo shall take my place as shard detector and as your lover," Kagome whispered the last words. Using the only thing to come to mind, Kagome kissed him and ran toward the village.**_

_**End flashback**_

**Kagome was watching the fish swim by when a familiar shadow covered her. She turned around and smiled sadly.**

"**Kagome, are you still mad?" Inuyasha asked looking away from her.**

"**No. I talked to Kikyo. She said it was just a good-bye kiss. She told me she was leaving to go to the underworld and to tell you that she said good-bye," Kagome explained hugging her knees together and resisting the urge to cry again. **

"**That's good," Inuyasha said sitting down next to kagome. A little too close for either of their comfort. Kagome stood up and walked into the stream.**

"**Inuyasha, care to see Kikyo before she passes on. That's why Sango and Mirroku had went to go find Sesshomaru. Rumors say Sesshomaru and Kikyo were very fond of each other…" Kagome instantly put her hand over her mouth. Which caused her to lose control of her bike and she plowed into a tree.**

"**Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he went to pick her up. He laid Kagome on the path to check to see if she had any wounds. He was stopped when Kagome slapped him on the face.**

"**Pervert!" she yelled.**

"**I was just checking for wounds," Inuyasha said.**

"**oh…I'm sorry," Kagome said sadly.**

"**Don't be," Inuyasha said as he leaned closer to Kagome.**

"**What?" Kagome asked she turned around and gasped. There was Inuyasha, his face only inches from hers. He leaned in more to close the distance between them and kissed her passionately. Soon, the battle of dominance began. Inuyasha had Kagome's tongue pinned to the top her mouth in three seconds. They finally broke apart for air. Panting for breath, Inuyasha laid his hand on Kagome's leg and rubbed it up and down until Kagome blushed.**

"**Kagome, I love you," Inuyasha said. Kagome gasped and turned towards him. Now his hand was in between her legs. Kagome blushed brighter and Inuyasha smirked. He rubbed her clit through her clothes.**

"**Inuyasha…I love you, too," Kagome moaned.**

"**Do you still think I love Kikyo?" He asked.**

"**Yes," she replied. Inuyasha rubbed harder.**

"**what about now?" he asked.**

"**Yes," she replied once more. Inuyasha took her skirt off and started rubbing again.**

"**Inuyasha, please stop," Kagome moaned, arching her back up.**

"**Not until you say that I don't love Kikyo anymore," Inuyasha said as he took the sides of Kagome's panties and slowly tugged them down.**

"**You Don't love…" Kagome started.**

"**I don't love who?" Inuyasha asked.**

"**Me! You don't love me," Kagome said sadly. Inuyasha just lost it then. He let his demon side take over…**

**Well how was that? What do you think will happen next? Review Review**


End file.
